Load carriers of the roof railing type are previously known in numerous different variations and entail a load carrier which has two rods disposed in spaced apart relationship and approximately parallel with one another in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the rods being permanently secured in the vehicle roof via feet. Various accessories for transport of loads are then fixed to these longitudinal rods.
The feet are often fixed in the vehicle roof with the aid of screw connections and screw heads or nuts which are required for this purpose may be concealed behind masking hatches or the like on the upper side of the load carrier foot. One such design and construction of the load carrier foot entails that a specific and complete foot must be manufactured for each vehicle body type, since the foot in respect of both its abutment surface against the vehicle body and the position of the anchorage elements must be adapted to the vehicle body in question. Thus, it is not possible, on the basis of a small number of standard components, to manufacture load carriers which may then readily be adapted in response to different vehicle body types and different anchorage techniques.